stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Beast Diaz
Dirk James "Beast" Diaz '''is the second youngest member of the Diaz family. Beast is a very mischievous boy. He is also the younger brother of Lewie Diaz. Personality He is very mischievous. He is always up for a challenge, even if he has no idea what it is, due to the fact that he has no common sense, but he is very determined and will always try to complete what he starts. He's slightly more obnoxious than his brother Lewie. Beast also seems to love cotton candy. He is shown to be gross at some times as seen in ''Stuck in the Mother's day Gift, ''when he volunteered to use the bathroom mat in substitute for toilet paper when they ran out. He is not as smart as Lewie as shown in the show because he never knows what to do and asks Lewie for advice and what to say or think and never does it for himself. Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance '''Appearances: 17/21 Trivia * He and Lewie Diaz are twins. * He's close with his brother Lewie and his sister Daphne. * He is 1 day younger and 90 seconds younger than his twin Lewie * It is shown that Beast is his nickname. * He and his twin brother has never survived camp for more than one day. * He and Lewie watch the weather channel and somehow like it. * His twin brother is a little brighter than he is. * He can't complete the ninja challenge. * Beast is not as smart as Lewie. * Beast usually has to ask Lewie what to do. * He loves peanut butter and jelly. * He drives his mom crazy. * Beast sleep walks and pees in the trash can. * When he had to go to the bathroom bad once, he wanted to go in a boot. * Beast and Lewie are very crazy and have lots of energy. * Beast wears a helmet and knee and leg pads. * Beast's actor was originally cast as Beast but the same actor for Lewie was not. * He slides down a fireman's pole he has on his bunk bed. * Beast is very wild and always up for anything. * He is not very smart and always has his brother decide things for him. * For some reason Beast's socks are always mismatched. * Beast is just a nickname. * For some reason, Beast goes by his nickname. * Benjamin is Beast's real name. * In real life, Malachi who plays Beast is two years younger than Lewie. * Beast has long hair and is a cross between Ethan and Dicky from "Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn." * Beast doesn't look that much like Lewie. * Beast just goes by a nickname but it doesn't make sense since his real name is never used. * Beast is very wild and crazy. * He always looks to Lewie for what to do because he never knows anything because he is not very smart. * He is a very immature little kid. * He really cares about Lewie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:3 Youngest Category:Twins Category:Boys Category:Males